Media/The Fame/Accolades
ACE Awards The ACE Awards, also known as Accessories Council Excellence Awards, was created in 1996. It is an award show, created to honor of "Excellence in Accessorizing". American Music Awards The American Music Awards is an annual awards ceremony created by Dick Clark in 1973 and one of several annual major American music awards shows. Gaga has been nominated six times and won once. ASCAP Awards The American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) is a not-for-profit performance rights organization that protects its members' musical copyrights by monitoring public performances of their music, whether via a broadcast or live performance, and compensating them accordingly. Gaga has received three awards. Billboard Awards In October 2009, Gaga was honoured with Billboard's "Rising Star" award at the magazine's annual Women In Music luncheon. Billboard Year-End Chart Awards The Billboard Music Award had been discontinued since 2007, but winners in many categories have been announced by Billboard both in the press and as part of their year-end issue. Lady Gaga has won Top Awards such as Best New Artist and Artist Of The Year. Lady Gaga has topped a total of 14 of these year-end charts in two years. Billboard Music Awards The Billboard Music Award has been discontinued since 2007, but returned in 2011. On April 13th, 2011 Lady Gaga received 16 nominations for the 2011 award show. Latin Billboard Music Awards The Billboard Latin Music Awards grew out of the Billboard Music Awards program from Billboard Magazine, an industry publication charting the sales and radio airplay success of musical recordings. Lady Gaga has been nominated four times and has won once. BMI Awards Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) is one of three United States performing rights organizations, along with ASCAP and SESAC. It collects license fees on behalf of songwriters, composers, and music publishers and distributes them as royalties to those members whose works have been performed. Gaga has received eight awards for seven of her singles and her songwriting. BT Digital Music Awards The BT Digital Music Awards (DMA) were created in the United Kingdom in 2001, and are held annually. Music industry professionals can nominate artists, venues, and hardware, into the "Judge's Choice Award" categories. The rest of the awards are made up of "People's Choice Awards", voted for by the public. Gaga has won one of one nominations. The Brit Awards The BRIT Awards are the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. Gaga had been nominated and picked up an impressive three awards, more than any other international artist since 2005 when Scissor Sisters won the triad. Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards The Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards were established in 2002 by Channel V Thailand. Gaga has received two awards from three nominations. Echo Awards Echo Awards is a German music award granted every year by the Deutsche Phono-Akademie (an association of recording companies). Each year's winner is determined by the previous year's sales. Gaga has received four nominations and has won 3 times. ESKA Music Awards The ESKA Music Awards were established by the Polish radio station ESKA and are held annually in Poland. Gaga has received two award. And it was the first award that Lady Gaga received in her career. Fonogram Awards Fonogram Awards is the national music awards of Hungary, held every year since 1992 and promoted by Mahasz. Gaga has won one award from one nomination. GLAAD Media Awards The GLAAD Media Awards were created in 1990 by the Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation to "recognize and honor media for their fair, accurate and inclusive representations of the LGBT community and the issues that affect their lives." Gaga won the award for Outstanding Music Artist at the 21st GLAAD Media Awards. Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States. Gaga has been nominated twelve times, and has won five times. International Dance Music Awards The International Dance Music Awards|Winter Music Conference was established in 1985. It is a part of the Winter Music Conference, a weeklong electronic music event held annually. Gaga has received four awards from ten nominations. Japan Gold Disc Awards The Japan Gold Disc Awards are an annual ceremony hosted in Japan. The winner are based by sales provided by The Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ). Gaga has received three nomination and has spawned 3 awards. Los Premios 40 Principales Los Premios 40 Principales, is an award show by the musical radio station Los 40 Principales. Created in 2006 to celebrate the fortieth anniversary of the founding of the worldwide station. MOBO Awards The MOBO Awards (an acronym for Music of Black Origin) were established in 1996 by Kanya King. They are held annually in the United Kingdom to recognize artists of any race or nationality performing music of black origin. Gaga has been nominated once. MP3 Music Awards The MP3 Music Awards act as a major industry catalyst, creating the conditions to inspire diverse artists / bands and audiences whilst shaping memorable and unforgettable experiences. MTV Awards Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica is the Latin American version of the MTV Video Music Awards. They were established in 2002 to celebrate the top music videos of the year in Latin America and the world. Gaga has been nominated four times ad has received two awards. MTV Australia Awards The MTV Australia Awards is an annual awards ceremony established in 2005 by MTV Australia. Gaga has been nominated twice. MTV Video Music Beligum The TMF Awards are an annual television awards show broadcast live on TMF (The Music Factory). The first Dutch TMF Awards were held in 1995, as a brand extension to the recently launched local Dutch music channel TMF. The show was very small and held in the company cafeteria. However throughout the years the event gradually moved to bigger venues, and for some time now, it is now being held in Ahoy Rotterdam, a venue which can seat 10,000 people. In 2006, the show was held in the 'Heineken Music Hall' in Amsterdam MTV Video Music Brasil The MTV Video Music Brazil awards (originally Video Music Awards Brasil), more commonly known as VMB, are MTV Brazil's annual award ceremony, established in 1995. Lady Gaga has received two nominations. MTV Europe Music Awards The MTV Europe Music Awards (EMA) were established in 1994 by MTV Networks Europe to celebrate the most popular music videos in Europe. Gaga received four awards from 10 nominations, in the time span of 2009 to 2010. MTV Japan Music Awards The MTV Video Music Awards Japan are the Japanese version of the MTV Video Music Awards. Initially Japan was part of the MTV Asia Awards, which were part all Asian countries, but because of the musical variety existent in Japan, a factor that neighboring countries have not, and in May of 2002 began to hold their own awards independently. Gaga has won 1 awards out of 5 nomminations. In 2011, Gaga received 3 nominations for her smash hit "Born This Way". MTV Video Music Awards The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year. In 2009, Gaga tied with Beyoncé for most nominations with 9 and won 3 awards tying with Green Day and Beyoncé. For 2010, she was nominated for 13 awards for her songs "Bad Romance" and "Telephone", breaking the record for most nominations ever in a single year and also became the first female solo artist to ever receive two nominations for Video of the Year. She also received another 5 nominations for her collaboration with Beyoncé in "Video Phone". Altogether, Lady Gaga has been nominated for 27 Video Music Awards, and has thus far won 11. MuchMusic Video Awards The MuchMusic Video Awards is an annual awards ceremony presented by the Canadian music video channel MuchMusic. Lady Gaga has won three awards from seven nominations. NME Awards The NME Awards are an annual music awards show founded by the music magazine NME. Gaga has won three awards from ten nominations. NRJ Music Awards The NRJ Music Awards, created in 2000 by the radio station NRJ in partnership with the television network TF1. Gaga has been nominated eight times and has received 2 awards. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is an awards show recognizing the people and the work of popular culture. Gaga has won 2 out of 6 nominations. Premios Oye Premios Oye! are presented annually by the Academia Nacional de la Música en México for outstanding achievements in Mexican record industry. Gaga has received four awards from six nominations. Q Awards Q Awards were established in 1985 and the UK's annual music awards run by the music magazine Q. Gaga has received one award from four nominations. StarShine Magazine Music Award Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards were established in 1999 to honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports and television, being voted by young people aged between 13 and 19. Gaga has won three awards from thirteen nominations. The Record of the Year The Record of the Year is an award voted by the UK public. The award began in 1998, and was televised on ITV before being dropped in 2006 after disagreements over the phone voting element. Since then it has been an online poll, administered through the Record of the Year website. In 2009 Gaga was nominated and won the award. In 2010, Telephone was nominated for the award but did not win. TMF Awards TRL Awards The TRL (Total Request Live) Awards are an annual award ceremony hosted in Italy by MTV. This ceremony awards the best video, performers, artists of an year. Lady Gaga has been nominated twice. UK Music Video Awards The UK Music Video Awards are organised by two of the key members of the team behind bug www.bugvideos.co.uk, the bfi southbank’s highly successful music video strand. Gaga has received two awards from two nominations. Urban Music Awards The Urban Music Awards is a British awards ceremony launched in 2003 to recognize the achievement of urban-based artists, producers, nightclubs, DJ's , radio stations, and record labels. Virgin Media Music Awards The Virgin Media Music Awards are the annual music awards. The winners are declared on their official site "Virgin Media". Gaga has received three awards from sixteen nominations. World Music Awards The World Music Awards is an international awards show founded in 1989 that annually honors recording artists based on worldwide sales figures provided by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI). Gaga has received five awards from five nominations. Category:Media Category:Accolades